Of Clawful Times and Bugged People
by FT.MLP.forever
Summary: My Adrinette Month entry! So excited for this. Do read...
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt 1 : Made for each other**

 **Plagg POV**

I totally realized that my chosen one is definitely, a lovesick dope. At first I was hesitant to admit it but he has proved it time and again.

The reveal had happened quite earlier and the both of them have become quite used to each other and Tikki and I. At first, it was plain awkward. Marinette turned into a tomato at the **MENTION** of Chat Noir or Adrien, let alone the sight of them. And Adrien here had been going through a ' _what_ _if_ _m'lady_ _hates_ _me ?_ ' phase. And the fact that Alya had been quite interested in knowing why Ladybug had turned so shy in front of Chat suddenly, didn't help at all. And of course she discussed these ' _super important_ ' matters with her awesome best friend, and was thoroughly confused when Marinette also, started blushing like crazy, but she dropped that subject, fortunately.

Now, it was much better, Marinette finally started talking to Adrien in the catsuit. Without it…well that was a little different.

Adrien's posters in Marinette's room have lessened greatly except...maybe one particular picture frame that is always turned down during his visits. Both of them have changed, intentionally or not. For the better, thank Kwamis.

But Adrien has totally not changed in one way. He is as oblivious as ever. And now, I can totally say the same for Ladybug.

I am telling you, their obliviousness is going to be the death of me, and I am, supposedly immortal.

Adrien is so, so, impossible sometimes. What value does a great report card have if the brain in you head doesn't work in the most obvious of situations. Like, I'm pretty sure everyone, and I mean everyone is her class knows Marinette's crush on Adrien. Even the teacher, I'm pretty sure.

As, for his crush, I'm so surprised that she didn't get it. What's one supposed to do, pounce on her and yell it in her ear for the world to hear! Sometimes I really think that their brains stop working when they are together.

They are supposed to be opposites, and complement each other. Destruction and creation, darkness and light. They do complete each other like the pieces of a puzzle. But that does not mean that they don't have similarities. Like both of them equally oblivious, hopeless romantics and geniuses in their own ways Adrien is one with the science skills and Marinette is all artistic and creative. And both of them tend to be reckless, as well as extremely careful when needed. But of course, it needs to be _spelled out_ to the two of them that they're practically made for each other.

Tikki is the one with the happy, softy side who is into getting them together,so I'm pretty sure that she's also frustrated with the situation.

 _In Tikki's head_

I really need to get these two together before I explode with frustration

My plan of action is that I need to get them to...

 **Me: Eeek! Tikki is full of plans to get these two together. What shall work on these two oblivious superheroes?**

 **I'm writing for Adrinette month. I'm so excited to able to participate. I'll be a bit late for the prompts, but I wanna write them still. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt 2 : Rainy Day**

 **I** **got a lot of views in just a day, that is a lot of encouragement for me. Thanks for reading this. Enjoy!**

 **By the way, this is a reveal, though I did not want to do a reveal, because there a separate prompt for reveal, but still, it happened.**

 **Adrien POV**

It's raining outside, like, raining cats and bugs outside. Because of Plagg's influence, I really don't like rain, at all. But guess what? I still have to go to patrol outside, in the rain (gulp). But m'lady has called me and I must go.

( _Goes to window with too much of a determined face)_

 _(Opens said window. Scurries back inside within two seconds…almost giving up on going)_

 _(But goes anyway)_

[ **On the Eiffel Tower.(Their meeting place)]**

 **Ladybug POV**

Chat was late. I knew he'd come, but he was going it from me for being late and I totally mean it. It wasn't like I wanted to come for patrol in this kind of rain, but I had to. I'm wet from head to toe, even though I have an umbrella. A huff escaped my mouth, out of childish frustration.

I heard a thump, meaning Chat had finally decided to show himself.

Silence? No witty hellos, cheesy lines?...that's different. I turned my head around, to be met with a shivering Chat, literally.

"He-llo, m'-achoo" he tried to greet her, getting cut if by a sneeze.

"Chat, you know you could have brought an umbrella" I told him in a matter-of-factly way. "

"I-I didn't think of that." He admitted, still behaving like a poor kitten.

"Just take mine." I offered him my umbrella which was technically, not mine.

Chat brightened up, like I had given the best umbrella of the world, he took it carefully from me and flashed me, a typical Chat smile. My heart fluttered a bit at his expression of pure joy. Why? I have no clue! My face may have heated up a little bit.

Rest of the patrol was just fine, and we went back earlier, considering the fact that Chat's cold was getting worse, and I started to sneeze as well.

Chat was happy and hyper throughout the patrol, and I was really sure he was going to fall somewhere, but he didn't, fortunately.

 **Chat POV**

I'm so happy that m'lady decided to give me her umbrella. I don't care that I am practically twirling around my room, I am just so happy...

( _The umbrella slips of his hand. And he finally manages to notice the familiarity of the black umbrella)_

 _This umbrella...(gasp) This is the same umbrella that I gave Marinette a month ago..._

 _(In a obnoxiously exasperated voice)_

Marinette...She must've given her umbrella to Ladybug! Yes, that's it. She told me that she knew Ladybug, didn't she?

At this, Plagg could not help, but sigh at Adrien's stupidity.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

That particular day, Plagg realized that there was only one thing that kept him sane that day and that was Camembert.

 **Not a reveal. Almost a reveal, but Adrien was being utterly stupid.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for supporting me guys! I am going to do most of the prompts, and leave some of them for later, if I get any ideas for them. :)**

 **Prompt 3 : Baking**

Chat had been showing up in Marinette's room, frequently. She didn't mind much and she had been quite accustomed to his impromptu visits. She had asked him why 'she was honored with his mighty presence' to which he had just laughed.

Chat actually had a lot of reasons. First of all, Marinette was his 'first friend', as such but he didn't know nicely. Her stuttering and stammering confused him no end, but also urged him to try to get to know her more. He thought that it would be easier to do that as Chat, considering she to his cat form more freely. The second reason, was that, since she lived on top of a bakery, her room, her pillow, her bed, she, in general, smelled so wonderful, of freshly baked bread and pastries. Of course, he didn't go sniffing at a lady and her stuff. (he was very much of a gentleman to do so) because his cal like senses enhanced his sense of smell greatly and he was able to smell it from a distance, just fine.

He adored croissants, pastries, breads, cupcakes, cookies, anything baked in general, but his model diet stopped him from having his fill. It didn't stop him from smelling it though. He had already told Marinette how lucky she was to live near the bakery and complimented that she managed to stay so slim still. She just giggled in response and murmured something along the lines of "I work out enough" He didn't understand her statement that time, because he had never seen Marinette work out...not that he wanted to! Of course, that was totally out of question.

He loved to watch Marinette baking, because he, on the other hand, couldn't bake to save his life. She was a expert at it and did it effortlessly. Once, she even managed to prank him, she was done with her batch and she had just a pinch of flour between her fingers, and when he was daydreaming about something, she managed to cover his whole nose with it. He, being stupid, put water on it before she could say anything. It turned sticky and he was whining all the while, as Marinette cleaned his then, overly white nose.

Marinette would frequently let him try new types of biscuits and pastries that were still being tried and improved, and were not available at the bakery at that time. He thought it to be a great honor and tried his best to give her helpful feedback.

She had told him that he was actually a good taster, who analyzed the taste and the after-taste of the baked goodies nicely, and told her what went with what, and which flavored blended well together.

He didn't get many sweet things to eat, so he savored and eat everything he got with utmost attention, so what Marinette said, made sense. He was glad that he could help her in some way, after whatever she did for him.

So, baking was an activity, both of them liked.

And when Chat finally came to know that his lady was his princess.

.

.

.

He laughed, laughed as tears fell from his face and he said

"So that's why you said that you work out enough"

Ladybug's face after his comment was practically, priceless.

" _That_ , is the first thing you say! Really!"

She let out a dramatic sigh.

"What can I do about you?"

"How about...nothing"

He answered, with a small wink.

After that, he loved baking even more, if that was possible.

 **Review! And do continue reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt 4 : Coffee shop AU**

 **Marinette POV**

Marinette wasn't such a morning person, but the chores of a coffee shop made her wake up early, somehow. There wasn't anything so interesting about running a coffee shop, but it kept her busy till 7pm and she was free after that as no other work was needed. It paid considerably well, enough to afford her fabric supplies and support her with a decent standard of living.

It gave her almost free doses of caffeine that she needed sometimes, and those perks also made it a part-time job that was okay for her.

She met lots of people who were regulars and visited at least thrice a week, and then there were new people who came once in a while.

One day, she was doing her job, closing the shop down at 7. That's when she suddenly saw somebody walking hurriedly with a hat, scarf and glasses. She found it a teeny bit odd but kept her mouth shut about it. He had blond hair and quite fair skin. He had just stopped in front of the door and addressing her, asking.

"Can I please get in?"

Damn, his voice was beautiful, and of course, instead of logically saying no, she stepped aside, making way for this utterly beautiful stranger to get in. She didn't really care about closing the shop right now, because she had nothing special to do today either way.

 **Adrien POV**

I had no idea why I was doing what I was doing. I hid from Gorilla and stumbled across this coffee shop, which was closing, instead of turning back, I even asked to get in. Surprisingly, she let me get in. She could have recognized me. I am heavily covered yet, you can never be too sure. If I'm lucky, and she doesn't know me yet, I am going to totally behave like a normal Parisian, which I am definitely not.

After I got in, I finally noticed the girl next to me, Raven hair in pigtails, and blue eyes like the sky. The shop was also quite nice, I had never been here before, but I started to look forward to future visits. The aura in the place was oddly calming.

"Would you like to have something, sir?"

The sudden voice of the girl made me remember that she was present there.

"A caramel latte. Thank you" I answered rubbing my hand against the back of my neck.

She went away to prepare my drink for me, and I took a seat nearby, enjoying the peace and quiet, that I hardly managed to get.

She served the drink to me and she turned to go to the counter.

"Sorry for bothering you...like, you know, after your closing times and all." I spluttered.

Her eyes widened slightly. But she smiled softly at me befor replying that it was absolutely fine.

I was still grateful. I also did realize that I was quite late, and I had to go soon, so I managed to gulp down my delicious drink and payed for it, before I headed out, really happy for this wonderful time that I spent with a complete stranger. I could feel that I was going to come here soon enough.

 **Marinette POV**

I watched as he went outside, and I finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had realized who he was, while making his drink, designer clothes and all. But, I did not have the heart to say that to him, he seemed peaceful, and looked like he needed it. Maybe, I'll tell him , when-if he comes back.

( _ **Of course, almost trips,the next time she saw the familiar blond in the coffee shop, her confidence all gone.)**_

 **Sorry this took a bit of time, as I ran out of ideas. Look out for the next one soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt : Modeling**

At first, Marinette passed it of as a misunderstanding or maybe a force of habit, but it happened ,every single time. It was his habit probably, being around cameras so much. It could be an effect of his frequent modeling and posing for others, but it was very noticeable, but only for her it seemed. Any photo she had of their group had Adrien smiling in his charming way, but it seemed like he was faking it. It was like he saw a camera, and this strained smile found its way to his face.

No even Nino noticed it, ever. It was okay, but she felt...sad because no photo could actually capture his true smile that looked, so soft and beautiful. She just wanted to tell him that, just to, maybe stop him from fake-smiling, at least with them.

"Adrien?" She stopped him, as he glanced sideways to look at her, an almost silent 'hmm' followed, askieng her to continue.

"Why do you smile that way?"

* * *

 **Adrien POV**

That question was out of the blue and didn't really make a lot of sense. My eyebrows quirked in confusion.

"I meant why do smile to the camera–sorry, I meant why do you fake-smile? Like your expression completely changes in front of a camera and its like a suddenly have this perfect facade up."

Through all her rambling, I did manage to get what she wanted to convey. I personally hadn't given it such a thought, but yes, I did recall seeing some photos of us, and me having that perfect model smile that I actually hated. I would maybe take care that next time I just try having fun with it.

I smiled softly at her and in return, she gave a beautiful grin back before catching up with Alya and started talking to her.

I pondered about her statement later. That was a trivial detail to notice in a photo and I was surprised she paid it that much attention. But I knew that Marinette was a great observer and that she could point out intricate details about many things that you normally couldn't see in it easily. But knowing the difference between my actual smile and a fake one, was not normal to know about. I was pretty sure nobody could notice that difference in my smiles. It felt great that she paid so much attention to her friends really. I had this warm, fuzzy feel in my chest that she had cared enough to come and tell me that, and I was grateful for that. I wanted to tell her that too and so, when I came to class next morning, I headed to talk to her. But she turned away, a light blush dusting on her cheeks.

"Thanks Marinette, for noticing that much about me. I didn't know that you paid attention to the photos and all". I managed to mutter, probably making a total fool of myself.

"It's nothing Adrien, there's no need to thank me. Just remember that we're friends, not some director asking you to pose or something, smile freely, don't strain it, okay?"

She was right, and I smiled at her as I murmured.

"Right."

And like this, when they took another photo a few days later, the photo came out beautifully with Adrien and Marinette subtly glancing at each other and smiling in the truest sense possible, looking utterly joyful

 **I'll try to keep up with the dates, somehow. And the prompts might not be in order because, a don't want to post the Valentine's Day thing on a later date.**

* * *

 ** _:) have fun reading, and review!_**


End file.
